Undone
by TwinKoi
Summary: Bruce and Dick get into a heated argument, tensions rise and quickly gets out of control. NC-17. BruceXDick. Warning: Yaoi.


"Why do you always do this, Bruce? I can't believe you!"

"You'd be dead if it weren't for me."

"I had it completely under control! Stop interfering!"

Angry voices filled the Bat Cave, the disturbance causing the bats to chatter and shift in annoyance. It was becoming a regular occurrence; the fighting and yelling between the ex-partners.

Nightwing ripped the mask from his face with an irritated jerk, becoming Dick Grayson once more. He followed behind the silent footsteps of Batman, not backing down from his large, intimidating form. Batman turned on him with deathly speed, causing his long cape to whisper against the cave floor. He growled lowly, nose to nose with his former ward, his eyes narrowed in a heated glare that would have caused anyone else to melt with fear.

"I only interfered because I had to! You would have died without me," he hissed lowly, causing the younger man to grimace further.

"Bruce, stop! I don't need your help anymore! I don't need you! Get it through your head!" Dick started, throwing his hands up, "I have my own city, so stay out! In fact, just stay out of my life!"

Batman stepped in closer, his fist clenched tightly, shaking with effort to restrain himself. "I'm not going to just step aside and watch you kill yourself and innocent people!"

"Get over yourself, Bruce!" Dick snapped back, shoving at Batman's broad shoulders to put some distance between them. But Batman was a solid, unmovable force as always, not even flinching in the slightest.

"This discussion is over, Dick! Either you get your act together, or I'll do everything in my power to stop you." The threat rumbled low in Bruce's throat, his teeth grit tight as he towered over Dick, trying everything to get him to submit through intimidation.

"That's just like you, Bruce," Dick spat back with a click of his tongue, shrugging his shoulders in frustration, "You can't control me anymore, Bruce! I'm not your Robin! I'm not playing this game!"

"This is not a game!" Batman roared, pure rage filling his lungs as he bodily slammed Dick against the nearest wall with his full strength. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of Dick's already bruised ribs, making him gasp loudly as he grasped at the Batman's cape at his shoulders. His hands wrenched at the material, trying to gain some purchase against the larger male.

But as Batman's body pressed up against his, he froze. All he could hear was the thundering of his own heart in his ears as he gazed up at Batman, wishing that the other would just take down his cowl; needing to see Bruce's eyes for some glimpse into his thick head.

"Dick, stand down. Now."

"Sorry, can't," Dick grunted as he jerked his knee up, right into Batman's kidneys, trying to knock him off.

They scrabbled for a few moments, their grunts and scuffling filling the air around them. Dick was trying to twist free from Batman's relentless grip, wincing as Batman only crushed him harder into the stone wall of the cave. Their faces were close, merely inches apart as their humid breath mingled together.

It would later be argued about who closed the distance first, but their lips mashed together in an angry fight for dominance. Their kisses were full of teeth; biting at lips, nipping at tongues. Dick's hands immediately went for Batman's cowl, roughly tugging it free, making them even. Bruce groaned, making to pull back, only to be held in place by Dick's fingers gripping harshly at his short, black locks. With a slick push, Dick's tongue breached Bruce's bruised lips; the taste of blood shared between them from Dick's split lip.

Bruce pushed against his invading tongue, not in resistance, but in a teasing slide. A shudder shot down Dick's spine, making him arch his chest towards Bruce pleadingly. Bruce's large, gloved hands grabbed at Dick's hips, hoisting him up as the younger man wrapped his strong legs around Bruce's waist. A groan escaped the back of Bruce's throat as Dick rolled his hips against his own, making his growing erection strain against his jockstrap painfully.

Reality crashed down on Bruce as Dick moaned against his lips and reached to unclasped the cape from his shoulders, seeking out the zipper of his suit. He jerked his head back; his clear, blue eyes full of hurt and confusion, but deep down, lust. The look made Dick's stomach twist into knots, torn between guilt and want.

"We need to stop…this is wrong," Bruce breathed out, his voice raw and grave, as he started to untangle himself from Dick.

"No! Bruce!" Dick cried out, his hands reaching to cup Bruce's strong jaw, claiming his lips again. His lips moved over Bruce's in a rough, heated kiss; silently begging him for this. He needed this, they needed this.

Dick tightened his legs around Bruce's hips as he yanked the zipper of Bruce's suit down his back. His hands wormed their way inside, seeking out Bruce's heated and scarred skin. Without warning, Bruce hauled Dick away from the wall, roughly throwing him down on the hood of the Batmobile that was parked just behind them. Dick grunted and narrowed his stormy blue eyes up at Bruce in question. He was about to open his mouth to protest, but his mouth hung open instead.

Bruce was making quick work at stripping off his suit, his gauntlets already carelessly tossed to the floor and his suit peeled away from his broad chest. Dick drank up the sight eagerly, smirking as Bruce tossed his utility belt to Dick. Getting the hint instantly, Dick dug through one of the compartments for lube, knowing it was in there somewhere. He was distracted from his search as Bruce roughly pushed his legs apart, grinding up against him.

"B-Bruce." The whimper escaped Dick's lips before he could hold it back, the sight before him sending white hot lust down his spine. Bruce was grinding up against his front; his thick, hard cock rubbing over his crotch. Precum leaking onto his suit, making the black material shine wetly in the low light. "Please, God, hurry."

An inhuman growl rumbled Bruce's chest as he roughly yanked Dick's skin-tight suit from his body; his fingers raking against his exposed skin. The acrobat nearly arched off of the hood of the car as Bruce's hands found his hips again, grinding their hard lengths together. Fumbling with the utility belt in his hands, he managed to toss the vile of lube to Bruce, letting the heavy belt fall to the floor.

Slicking up his fingers, Bruce wasted no time in pressing in two fingers into Dick roughly, not letting him adjust as he pushed his fingers in and out. Dick let out a loud yelp that echoed across the cave; his hands slipping against the cool hood of the car, leaving behind sweaty hand prints. "G-God, if you don't hurry up, I-I swear I'm going to-"

The words barely had time to escape his lips as Bruce roughly removed his fingers and slicked his length up. Grabbing Dick's hips with bruising strength, he dragged the younger man closer and wasted no time thrusting into him all at once. The air rushed out of Dick's lungs as he trembled, clawing at Bruce's chest. Pain and pleasure mixed together, making Dick's length throb between his legs.

Leaning over his prey, Bruce bit down hard on Dick's shoulder as he pounded him into the hood of the car; the metal beneath them groaning against the movement. Dick had no opportunity to catch his breath, leaving him gasping for air between each desperate moan. His hands raked down Bruce's back, leaving behind angry welts. It only spurred Bruce on more as he kissed and bit his way along Dick's neck, marking him as his own.

Dick whined loudly as he hooked his legs over Bruce's hips, pressing up to meet each thrust eagerly. He would be lying to himself if he denied wanting this. Feeling Bruce surrounding him, on top of him, and inside of him was so overwhelming and all the more painful. He could feel the anger and frustration in each thrust of Bruce's hips; each movement was a punishment.

It was when Bruce's large, calloused hand closed around his length that Dick let out a choked sob; pleasure shooting down his spine and pooling low in his gut. His back snapped taunt as he chanted Bruce's name, coming completely undone. Bruce's thrusts became erratic and sloppy as Dick tightened around him. "B-Bruce…I-I'm…HNG"

Dick's vision went white as he spilled into Bruce's hand in thick spurts, tremors shaking his body as he clung to Bruce's broad shoulders. Bruce let out a low grunt against Dick's throat as he gave into the pleasure, releasing into Dick. Long moments passed, the only sound came from their heavy pants and the pounding of their hearts. Bruce was the first to move, untangling himself from Dick's long limbs, wincing as he pulled out. Dick managed to force his eyes open, looking up at him with uncertainty.

Regret and guilt was clearly written on Bruce's face, his shoulders hunched in shame. He couldn't even look Dick in the eye. It made Dick's blood run cold. He wanted to take the blame, but his voice seemed lodge in his throat as he watched Bruce slip on a pair of sweats that were draped over the computer chair. "Go home, Dick," Bruce spoke in a low, pained voice as he made his way out of the cave and back to the manor. Dick swallowed the lump in his throat as he stiffly rolled off the Batmobile and pulled his Nightwing suit back on, wrinkling his nose as the sweat and seed drying to his skin.

With a heavy sigh, he donned his mask once more, leaving the cave as quickly as he could. He was looking forward to a long, hot shower, hoping he could scrub away all the memories of what just happened, knowing it would haunt him if he dwelled on it too long.


End file.
